mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emanuel Newton vs. Linton Vassell
The fight was for the Bellator light-heavyweight title with Emanuel Newton defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Newton checked an inside kick, tried a spinning wheel kick. Vassell landed a leg kick and another. Newton tried another wheel kick. 4:00. Newton tried a spinning back kick. Vassell landed a body kick. Newton landed an inside kick, ate a body kick. Newton landed a counter right. Newton tried a spinning backfist. 3:00. Newton landed an inside kick. Newton tried a double, Vassell tried a guillotine, hit a switch, scrambled to the clinch nicely. Vassell worked a double. Got it nicely. Mounted! Newton gave up the back, Vassell has one hook. 2:00. Vassell working for the choke. He got the body triangle. Vassell got the choke in on the chin, lost it. Newton turned into guard, Vassell went for a kimura sweep, got it, got the back, no hooks. Got a hook, worked for the choke. Newton scrambled out, nice. Newton defended a double, turtled him up, tried a guillotine missing it completely, closed half-guard on the bottom with 1:00. Vassell mounted. Thinking mounted crucifix, landed an elbow, Newton gave up the back, both hooks. 30. Vassell turned to mount. Newton escaped out the back door, a right under, got the back, 15. Got a hook, trying a choke himself. A right under, lost the hook, another right, another, R1 ends, 10-9 Vassell, great round. R2 began. "He's slowing down!" Newton got a good slam, nope Vassell sprawled out. Waste of energy from a turtled up Newton. Newton scrambled out, landed on top in guard. Vassell thinking kimura. 4:00. He's working hard for it, swept with it to mount, Newton thought about tapping. That looks very tight, Newton is definitely poised to tap. He rethought it, Vassell let it go, Newton escaped, worked a single. Vassell sprawled. Working a guillotine or front headlock. Newton scrambled out, got the back. 3:00. Vassell exploded out sweeping to side control, landed a right elbow. Thinking about another kimura. Three right elbows. Another. Two more. Two more. And another. Another. A left elbow to the body. Two right elbows. 2:00. A right elbow. Newton turtling up. Nope, trying to. Vassell has a good headlock and... scrambles. Mounts. Newton gave up the back, both hooks. Vassell lost a hook. Got it back. 1:00. Vassell locked up the choke, that's tight, he's squeezing, it's under the chin. He lost it. Newton's slick as hell. Vassell's back in mount. 35. Has the right arm trapped of Newton. Like a mounted crucifix. Newton going out the back door, turtled up. Got the back himself, faceplanted but kept a hook. 15. Lost the hook, two lefts, two rights. Two lefts and a right, R2 ends, 10-9 Vassell. R3 began. Newton tried a spinning back kick. He tried a wheel kick, landed on the chest without much impact. Newton landed an inside kick to the cup with 4:00, Vassell needed a moment amongst boos. They continued touching gloves. Newton tried a telegraphed, slow wheel kick that missed by a mile. Newton landed a sneaky left. And a leg kick. And a counter right. Vassell landed a leg kick, stuffed a double, Newton got the standing back, almost dumped him down, he had the back on the ground, yep. 3:00. Newton landed a right. And another. Another. Two more. Two or three more. Three more. No hooks, right to the body. Vassell went for another kimura. 2:00. He closed half-guard working for it. Newton landing rights to the body. More. Newton got the back again defending. Two rights under. Went for an arm triangle as Vassell regained guard, lost it. Two right elbows. Newton passing and did to half-guard, Vassell got a nice sweep to side control though! 1:00. Newton turtled up. He is standing and did to the clinch. 35. Newton tried a trip, Vassell landed on top inmount, landed two left elbows. A right. 15. A right. A right elbow. Another one. Another. R3 ends, 10-9 Newton but quite close. Could go to Vassell. "Small cut due to an elbow," Big John called out. Over Newton's right eye. Newton's coach Antonio McKee wanted him to stop wasting energy with takedowns, wanted an overhand right. R4 began and they touched gloves. Newton landed a right hook, worked a single. Vassell tried a guillotine, got tripped down, Newton landed on top in side control. Vassell regained half-guard, ate a left elbow. Two more. Another. Another. A sneaky left. 4:00. A right to the body, another. A short left elbow. Another. A hard right. Another to the body. "Elbow!" Newton landed three left elbows with 3:00 and another hard one. A hard left elbow. A short one. A nice right. A left elbow. A left elbow. A right hand. Vassell's tired. 2:00. A left elbow. A right to the body. Vassell regained guard finally. Three right hammerfists. Big left elbow. Hard right elbow. A right hand. 1:00. Right elbow to the body. A right elbow. He got the back in a scramble. A right under. 35. Two more. Another, another. Another. Another. 15. Three rights. R4 ends, clearly Newton's 10-9. Vassell's corner wanted a takedown and stay on top and said they would then get the win. He put Vassell's legs up on his shoulders, to drain the blood built up in them I guess? Who knows? R5 began and they touched gloves. Vassell worked a double, Newton sprawled. He turned on top to the butterfly guard. Vassell must really be tired. Newton sprawled another single. "Scramble!" Newton looks much fresher indeed. He got the back, no hooks, had the choke, Vassell tapped, very nice! Well done. "I knew I'd get a choke. I didn't think it'd be in the fifth round but I got it," Newton told his corner. Vassell's still winded. Lol still sitting down as Newton finishes his interview, wow.